Alien world
by random guy 205
Summary: Self insert facfic- what happens when an american teen - through a major physics screw up ends up in the seed universe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 my life becomes really screwed up

Phase 00 3 days before Heliopolis incident

You know those days where you realize you forgot something but can't remember what? Well it turns out I forgot something really important one day. At age 15 with curly black hair and blue eyes I was rather unassuming aside from my massive height of 5'9 and still growing. One day my friend and I decided to use a theory we came up with a few months before to create a quantum tunnel with the ultimate goal of a quantum computer, good news it worked, bad news it worked better than we expected. All our calculations showed the tunnel would be sustained for .06 seconds with an event horizon of approximately 7 microns in diameter. I don't know what happened to this day I doubt I ever will but my life became really messed up very quickly.

"Power in put stable tachyons are begin to clump tunnel should open in 4 seconds" I read off the monitor over the noise of the jury rigged machine. "Reading exotic particles at stable levels tunnel is opening." That's when things went wrong " Wait" I shouted "positrons breached the containment field shut down the machine and lets hoof it out of here before the place goes." I Shouted "no" my friend said back looking in awe "the tunnels diameter is rapidly increasing it'll be visible in 8 seconds" "All the more reason to get out of here" I said back "we built this thing to contain a tunnel about 10,000 times smaller than the tunnel that's forming, we don't know what effect the exotic particles will have on our bodies!" I shouted by this time the tunnel was clearly visible and growing at an alarming rate. Before my friend could respond the black mass broke containment and sucked me in. before I passed out my I thought, great now I'm being hurled to god knows where with no way to go back to where I came.

The first thing I noticed upon waking up was the human looking person calling someone. I groaned and tried to sit up "where am I asked groggily the person came off the phone and pushed me back down when I tried to get up again he repeated the same process "you're in no condition to get up" he stated to me "I found you unconscious" I ignored it's protests choosing to look around it looked like I was in a suburb on earth which meant one of 3 things I was transported to another part of earth(an almost guaranteed no), I was being held captive by aliens(very likely) , or this was the afterlife (the most likely) "where am I" I asked getting up while I felt like shit I didn't become a black belt because I couldn't push through pain. The humanoid responded "you're on Heliopolis (an orb colony)." Great I'm being held by aliens I hate you universe.

What do you guys think, love it? Hate it? Want to throw me into an acid pit filled with bloodthirsty sharks for it? Send me your reviews if I get enough positive reviews I will continue as stated in my plan on my other story. As always constructive criticism is welcome

Random dude signing off.

P.S I'm thinking about bringing back Bob the line break into my other story give me your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as I have not been thrown into acid, or eaten by sharks yet I have decided to post chapter 2 and look for reviews. However after this chapter I will not post anything until I get 10 reviews of complimentary or constructive criticism nature.**

**Days since lab incident 3**

**Phase 01/75 C.E Heliopolis colony**

It had taken two days, a shattered computer, and 3 attempts to hack the matrix for me to recover from the exotic particles, and accept option 4 of my previous list of destinations, as the one where I landed- none of the above aka an alternate universe. I had also discovered that the particles had augmented my body, giving me incredible physical strength, and increasing my already acrobatic abilities to godly levels. I found both out on the second day when I was released from the hospital. As they couldn't identify me I was given an id and was put up for adoption (It took all my mental discipline to maintain calm at that one). While I waited to be adopted I was enrolled in the same school as the kid who found me (I learned his name was Kira Yamato). Currently I was helping Kira with a program that was dumped on him for home work, and to tell you the truth it looks like coding for a Meca- complete with aiming coding, and weapon interface programs, in the background a news recording played about a battle in Taiwan. While this was going on two People walked over a white girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, a white boy with brown hair and green eyes, I had learned their names were Mirialia, and Tolle. Tolle spoke first "So this is where you're hanging out, Kira professor Kato's been trying to get a hold of you." Mirialia decided to add to that "He asked us to bring you to him right away." "Well are you assisting him with something else?" Kira responded with "too much in fact I just finished the stuff he dumped on me last night, and I had help." "About that" I started "I don't like this, this looks like a weapons control system for a mobile suit to me." Silence followed my statement.

XXXXXHello I am bob look below me or I will (author whispers to bob) just read the storyXXXXXX

Just outside Heliopolis a warship belonging to the earth federation can be seen docking with the colony. Inside the ship a man with blonde hair was conversing with the captain. "This ship has just completed its final mission you served admirably as an escort lieutenant La Flaga, I am in your debt." The now named La Flaga responded "sir I'm just glad we arrived without incident, any Zaft vessels in the vicinity?" the captain chose to respond "We spotted two but it's no cause for alarm they know they can't initiate any hostile contact while were docked." The lieutenant still wasn't convinced. "Because it's neutral territory? What a joke that is." The captain laughed a bit before responding "true but it's because of them our plans have progressed this far, we're fortunate that earth has recognized orb as a nation."

6 pilots that were in background asked for permission to leave the captain saluted them before they floated off. Lieutenant la flag decided to ask the captain a question "do you think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?" the captain had no such concerns "I know there young but there top guns selected to be G pilots they'll be just fine, however someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

XXXXXX As I have been told to restrain myself I will tell you I am a line break, look away XXXXXX

Even farther away from the colony two ships lay hidden behind an asteroid, zooming in on the bridge of one revels a masked man speaking to the ship's captain "try not to look so frustrated Adus." Adus apparently didn't like the situation of the ships because he responded "I don't imagine it'll too late to wait to hear back from the council". The masked man disagreed "it will be too late I have a 6th sense about these things" he said sending a picture of a mobile suit flying across the bridge continuing he said "if we don't seize the moment now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action." "The earth forces new mobile weapons we must secure them."

XXXXXXXX I hate you all! (Author whispers to bob again) ugh fine back on Heliopolis XXXXXXXXX

….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I'm sorry in Heliopolis XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of people in space suits, and a variety of colors can be seen bypassing security, through maintenance tunnels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Bob has been temporarily suspended I am now your line break XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the gang arrived at the university there was a girl in a trench coat, and hat leaning against the wall. Judging by the fact that Tolle immediately questioned an Asian boy as to her identity she wasn't here before. I pushed it to the back of my mind and decided to get to work.

Suddenly the ground shook "a meteoroid?" Sai asked "no clue" I responded but in the back of my mind dread was prevalent. And judging by the look on the face of the blond in the corner she knew something.

Shortly after the shaking we were told to evacuate to the shelters when we got to the stair case the power went out for our building. Sai still wanted to know what was going on and decided to ask the kids filing up the stairs to find out. Turns out zaft was attacking. When the blond ran in a direction away from the closest shelters Kira, and I gave chase it took some time to catch her when we did Kira started talking "what are you doing it's a dead end there." The blond responded "stop tailing me, and hook back up with the others." Anything further she was going to say was stopped when an explosion knocked her hat off. Kira being the idiot he is decided to say "wait you're a girl." I chose that moment to speak up "Kira if you listened to her voice, or looked at her figure you would have figured that out a while ago." The blond spoke up go back to the others, I have to check up on something on my own." Kira decided to speak up "easy for you to say how will I retrace my steps." Before looking in both directions before grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging here down a corridor "here this way" I chose to tail behind.

Arriving in the factory district we were greeted to the site of 3 mobile suits, and a battle I noticed Kira dragging the blond to a shelter and chose to rush over there I arrived just in time to hear we had to go to the left block. During the run Kira noticed a man in a polarized green space suit about to fire at a woman with an assault rifle and chose to warn her "behind you!" the women ducked and tried to fire at man only for her gun to click empty. Switching to her pistol she killed another guy, and after an explosion near us- Kira, and I chose to follow her as she asked. "This is gonna hurt." I complained before jumping 20 feet down onto the mobile suit, bending my knees, and grunting on impact- Startling the woman. Kira chose to jump as well, but he fell on his face upon impact (much to my amusement). Things stopped being funny when a guy was gunned down and the guy that shot him, got the woman with the gun before running out of ammo, and coming at her with a knife. Using my new abilities I jumped 5 feet in the air intending to spring board off of him. He didn't see me coming, and it worked, but before I could capitalize on it he recovered, and charged. I grabbed his knife with both hands and twisted around him in a pattern only a martial arts master knew intending to break his arm, and stab his leg at the same time. He reacted, and punched me in the face causing me to lose my grip. Before trying to stab me. This time I spun to dodge the knife before performing a back spinning hoop kick. He ducked, and I punched him in the stomach, glancing off his armor- that was all he needed to toss me over his shoulder(forcing me to spend a precious second getting up), and charge the women. "Athrun." Kira questioned/stated sounding surprised. "Kira?" the guy questioned equally surprised. The by now recovered woman started to shoot the guy I'm guessing his name is Athrun. She pushed Kira into the mobile suit cockpit Athrun jumped into another, and I jumped into the final one.

Activating the machine I decided the acronym would be gundam and took off. All our machines escaped the death trap the district had become and rose to the sky I looked at the O.S, and started reprograming it to suit my needs- muscle strands synced, changing flow of ion pumps, reforming neural links, changing parameters of suit thrusters, calibrating limbs, calibrating weapons. In a minute I was finished. While the other mobile suit was fighting a ginn I went after the pink one. Firing a green beam from the weapon the pink suit dodged the left before firing a beam of its own I pushed over it and shot another beam. This time the suit chose to flee the battle for whatever reason as I turned to face the gin…. Just in time to watch the white suit punch the Ginn in the face/optic sensor/main camera. "Wait I thought that was grey as was the pink suit" looking back at the O.S I found a button to activate an armor called phase shift and pushed it. After looking back at the duel between the white suit, and the Ginn I decided I would get in the way and landed the machine in a clearing before powering it down. I learned the suits name was lightning. Shortly after I set down the white suit landed, and zip lined out once our friends arrived we pulled the woman (an earth forces officer) out and tended to her wounds before waiting for her to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXX I'm one sexy line break and I'll be damned if I don't know it XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently Earth forces officers, civilians, and hi tech mobile suits don't mix. The earth forces officer woke up, and promptly shot at Tolle, and Cuzzy who were doing something to the

Strike (I really don't want to know) before turning her gun on Kira when he told her who dragged her out of the strike. "I am grateful that you saved me. But you kids have been exposed to a top military secret it's not something civilians should be handling carelessly." She stated icily. After herding us into an area, and a round of introductions we were told we weren't allowed to leave, and the idiots I was standing with thought that was B.S. Lieutenant Romious launched into a speech "You kids don't understand anything do you. You claim that you're neutral, that you aren't involved." damn this lady's pissed. "But can you really distance yourselves from what's happening. The earth forces most vital secret was here, and you kids have seen it that's the reality you'll just have to deal with it". Sai decided to be the sucker to question the women with the gun (why didn't we take it earlier?) "That's a little harsh don't you think?" instead of a warning shot she answered him "it may be harsh but were in the middle of a war here between plants, and earth… between coordinators, and naturals, I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX outside Heliopolis XXXXXXXXX (bob pops up) I'm back XXXXXXXXXXXX

A white mobile suit can be seen hiding behind a metal beam, before coming out of hiding to fire on a mobile armor. After a brief duel the mobile suit fly's into the colony- and the mobile armor pursues taking the fight inside the colony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Heliopolis docks XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white ship can be seen starting launch procedures

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Bob fights a team of highly trained monkeys trying to take him in XXXXXXXXXX

While Kira and I tried to contact the earth forces Tolle and Kuzzy got the number5 trailer, and while Kira was trying to figure out how to mount the equipment. A white mobile suit busted out of the central ventilation Colum (I don't want to know how it got there) followed by a pink mobile armor. Powering up my suit I activated the armor, the suit's color changing to silver, and took off firing at the white suit. It dodged the attack, and cut the barrel of the mobile armors weapon. Suddenly there was an explosion and a ship pushed into the colony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friend: I would like to address concerns about the parts that were cut out of this story. This is a journal of the seed universe Thomas sent to me after deciding he didn't want to come back, to his home universe. Interlaced with seed events unrelated to his presence. (He didn't even know he was in the seed universe). I have suspended bob after I got into cyber warfare with him over threatening readers (he's an A.I). All other stories on this profile were written by Thomas before his arrival in seed, and I have taken to posting them as I find them, or written by me. As for the sixth Gundam there is no explanation except he was meant to be there, and not included in the cartoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have noticed there is no disclaimer in my other chapters. I have dragged Dearka out here to do so**

**Dearka: random guy 205 does not own, or make money off gundam seed .**

**Now that that's out of the way there will be no talking line break until *crash in the backround* *winces* Bob stops trying to kill the shrink! I need to go resolve that on with the story.**

The white mobile suit raced to meet the ship that appeared only for it to dodge missiles launched at it. The missiles themselves did heavy damage to the colony structure. I raced after him firing the head Vulcans when he came into range (I could not risk more damage to the colony). The suit took a shot at me which glanced off my armor. The strike then used it's huge canon (how stupid, or cold is this guy?)which shot a large red stream destroying the white suits arm, and putting a large hole in the colony. The white suit fled, and the ship landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After depositing our friends in the hanger Kira disembarked earning more than a few odd glances one guy even said "he just learned how to shave, and he's piloting that thing!" I popped out right after. "I don't know how to shave yet." I stated calmly zip lining down. Afterwards our friends surrounded us all talking at once making it impossible to hear anyone. After a minute a guy as tall as me with dirty blond hair approached "so you're coordinators both of you?" Everyone but the blond guy, me and Kira looked shocked. "yes" Kira responded. The sound of rifles could be heard in the background. "I'm not, I was exposed to an unknown particle a few days ago, it bonded to my cells and altered my biology to coordinator levels". I responded." Not the best idea but someone was bound to notice better I come clean then have someone try to treat me for a perceived disease, or worse, end up as a lab rat. The guy laughed, and pointed to me "that was a good one, you actually…" Tolle noticed the guys pointing guns at Kira. "What are you doing all of you!" he shouted "Kira's a coordinator but not an enemy, didn't you see for yourselves what just happened, you must be out of your minds all of you!" this had attracted everyone's attention. And lieutenant Romius told the soldiers to stand down. The blonde dude apologized for causing a commotion, gave tactical advice, and walked off. After a minute I shrugged "I'm going to go sleep I've got an O.S. caused migraine". I said. "see ya" I then promptly stalked off to find a sufficiently isolated part of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 2 hours I gave up and went to the quarters where everyone else had set up camp. Just in time to be asked to pilot the suit again I sighed "look lady I refuse to work for, or with the modern version of Nazi Germany!" the intercom started "Lieutenant Romius, Lieutenant Romius come to the bridge at once" after a short conversation via wall panel, and Kira being an idiot round I've lost count. She left for the bridge, after convincing Kira to pilot the suit, after words I decided to pilot mine as well if only to make sure Kira didn't die.

While Kira went after a gin I went after a group with artillery weapons, the assholes were going to use heavy rockets in a civilian colony. But before I had time to do any real damage the aegis ganged up with a Gin on Kira. I hesitated then blasted towards them firing at the aegis which blocked the beam and returned fire. I juked to the left before racing forward beam saber drawn. Kira came on the com. "Thomas NO!" I hesitated but obliged. "Why Kira" I asked. "Unless we disable this thing it'll destroy us, that's the way combat works kill or be killed". Before he could respond the colony broke apart sending us both into space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I realized I offered no description as to my Gundams name or appearance. While the other gundams are named after things related war, the gundam I designed was good for blitzkrieg warfare due to it's speed, but there is a blitz gundam so I picked a name from something that hit fast, and hard (though I now realize how corny it is). **

**As for appearance think a glowing silver murasume with green optics, and no transformation ability in addition any spikes, or unnecessary rough edges have been smoothed over other than the V crest which is colored black in addition it uses the murasumes shield.**

**While I know this is unoriginal I cannot describe a gundam un posted without a basis. **


End file.
